Various Junjou Drabbles
by meg4deth1
Summary: Random short drabbles that i have thought of featuring all Junjou couples during tests. I'll update when i have no inspiration for my stories. Please review .
1. Chapter 1: Flower

Heheh… I'll be writing drabbles when I can't think of anything else to write in my stories. So I hope you enjoy~

.~~.  
Nowaki was walking home after leaving one of his part time jobs one winter and saw a flower he's never seen before. He handled all kinds of flowers at his flower shop job but has never seen this specific one before. Especially one in the snow.

'I wonder what it's called,' he wondered. He picked up three of the flowers and went home. It was cold outside and luckily, Hiroki left the door open for him to come inside.

"Hiro-san, I got you something." He said as he took off his shoes at the entrance. He walked over to the kitchen to get a small vase to put the flowers in

"I saw these flowers I've never seen before growing in the snow. I thought they looked pretty so I picked them for you."

Hiroki looked up from his book and saw that Nowaki was putting had put purple flowers in a vase on the kitchen countertop.

"Thanks for making my apartment look girly." He said with a light blush on his face.  
.~~.

I thought of about eight things to write about while I was testing for two days. I'll update whenever I can. Please review since I don't know if this is good or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Pencil

Misaki was sitting in class listening to his boring teacher go on about literature when Sumi-senpai started whispering to him.

"Hey Misaki, Do you want to go out and eat some takoyaki later?" Sumi asked.

"Sure… I guess. But what about after? Are we just going to eat?" he asked back.

"We can go to an arcade and play if you want." He suggested.

"Ok sounds fun."

Just then, Kamijou threw a brand new sharpened big, thick pencil right at Misaki's unsuspecting face.

"No talking in class!" He yelled.

"Ow… wha- is this a fake pencil?" Misaki whispered to Sumi again.

"Seems like it is." Sumi replied taking the pencil in hand.

.~~.

I've always wanted a fake giant pencil… and I had one thrown at me yesterday in class so I came up with this. Reviews are nice, please and thanks you.


	3. Chapter 3: Sushi

"Misaki. I want sushi." Akihiko moaned as he was writing one of his stories.

"Well, I don't have any ingredients here and I'm too lazy to cook today. Do you want to eat out?"

"…Okay."

"I saw an ad in the newspaper that there's a nearby sushi place that has an 'all you can eat' special today. Do you want to go there?" Misaki offered.

"Sure. Let's go." Usami and Misaki went out the door and headed towards the sushi place.  
*2 hours later at home*  
"Uwaah! I'm so full, Usagi-san! But it was really good." Misaki rejoiced.

"Yeah, it was good. But you shouldn't have eaten that much. You could have saved some room for some mochi or green tea ice cream."

"20 pieces isn't that much! And besides, I was really hungry…" he began.

"Well I'm hungry for some Misaki now." Usami said with a sly grin.

"Noooooo, I'm too fuulll!"

"Sucks for you~"

.~~.

I just came back from eating all you can eat sushi and it was delicious! That's what inspired this. Please review and thanks yous!


	4. Chapter 4: Cavities

Shinobu entered Miyagi's apartment with a not-so-happy face.

"Hey, Shinobu… why so gloomy in the morning?" Miyagi asked.

"Want to go to the movies? Yeah, let's go."

"Wha- Why do you want to go watch a movie all of a sudden?"

"Let's go. Oh, do you have any soda? I'll take one," Shinobu said as he took a bottle of soda and dragged Miyagi to the car.  
*At the movie theater*  
"I want some frozen yogurt. Let's get some," the little dirty blonde demanded.

"Okay…" They both went to a fro-yo parlor nearby and made their selections. Miyagi just got half a bowl full and Shinobu had his almost falling out the bowl with extra toppings.

"Shinobu-chin… don't you think that's too much?" Miyagi asked startled.

"No."

They finished eating their frozen yogurt and went into the movie theater lobby minutes before the movie started. Shinobu went to buy four large bags of candy before they went into the theater room.

"Ahhh… don't you think that's a little too much candy?"

"No. Let's go watch the movie now."

After the movie was over, Shinobu had finished all four large bags of candy and the soda from Miyagi's house. His mood was a little better after the movie.

"Oi, Shinobu-chin, why did you eat so many sweet things today?"

Shinobu sighed and said, "Fine, I guess I'll tell you. I went to the dentist earlier today and said that I have to cut back on eating cany and soda and chocolate and all the good stuff because I got two cavities. Jerks."

"Shinobu, you should listen to your dentist."

"No."

.~~.

This is how I basically was yesterday. I went to the dentist and they told me that I had two cavities. Shortly after, I went to the theater to go watch IM3 (it was awesome!) and ate frozen yougurt and stuff. I hate the dentist. Review onegaishimasu!


	5. Chapter 5: Butt

Misaki was cooking dinner when he felt a pair of eyes looking at his back. He turned around to see his landlord staring at his butt.

"What are you looking at, Usagi-san…?"

"You have a nice butt. I want to take it in with my eyes first."

"Stop looking at me! Get away you perverted old rabbit!" Misaki said as his lover got closer to him by the second. "I'm cooking food for you to eat!"

"I want to eat Misaki. Misaki is my favorite."

"I'm not a food item! GWA-"were his last words after he got swooned away by Usami and made love on the ladder's bed.

.~~.

To anon that gave me my first negative review: thanks for reviewing. I do write what pops into my head. These are just for personal satisfaction since I still don't know how to write and I would like to see my progress. I'm better at art but I want to expand my skills. And in all seriousness, I thought that they had good enough plots. And if you have any suggestions for better writing, PM me if you want or send me some stories to study (but I won't copy).


	6. Chapter 6: Pickup

"Hey, Hiro-san, Do you have a library card?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Because I'm checking you out." Nowaki said with a smile.

"That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Hiroki replied.

.~~.

"I'm leaving to get groceries now!" Misaki yelled to Usami.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Usami said as he got closer to his lover.

"What?"

"Me."

And the groceries were forgotten as Usami reeled in Misaki to his bed.

.~~.

"Did you fart?" Shinobu asked Miyagi with a grin on his face.

"Oh sorry, maybe. It was the poorly made cabbages."

"Miyagi! You were supposed to say 'No' so then I could say 'Because you blow me away'"

.~~.

Thought of this during 6th period today. Talking about colleges. Please review~!  
Oh yeah, I'm not self-absorbed btw, I write for myself and for the enjoyment of others. These short stories aren't really supposed to mean anything; they're just for fun. And with this, I would like to end this conversation.


End file.
